A Chaotic Day
"The Mysterious Liquid Life Form, Chaos" / "A Chaotic Day" "Nazo no Seimeitai Kaosu" (謎の生命体カオス) is the twenty-eighth episode of Sonic X. Plot The episode starts when Knuckles, Chris, Big, and Chuck are having a coffee break to unwrap the mystery of Chaos. Knuckles says it would be trouble to defeat Chaos because he then explains that after Chaos Control happened, Angel Island was transported into this world, and while Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald, Chaos destroyed the Master Emerald, which made Angel Island fall into the ocean. Chris asks Big if he saw something in the forest that looked like Chaos while he was looking for Froggy. Big explains that after Froggy swallowed that blue puddle, he grew a tail, and Big tried to catch him, but he was faster than him, and he hopped away with something he found in the forest. Big said it was his lucky charm, and Chris figures out it was a Chaos Emerald! Chuck says that they'd better find Froggy fast or it won't survive long, because Eggman will do anything to seize an Emerald and give it to Chaos. Yugi decides to go find Sonic and Tails to help Team Lyoko look for the Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles would go look for the pieces of the Master Emerald, and Chris and Big decide to find Froggy together! Sonic and Tails collect the Green Chaos Emerald from the Ice Cap in the Mystic Ruins. Knuckles finds Sonic, believing he has stolen parts of the Master Emerald and the two duke it out. But it was all a trick from Eggman, so he steals Sonic's remaining two Chaos Emeralds, giving them to Chaos, who was in that lake and Chaos 2 has transformed into Chaos 4. Chaos 4 uses a windy wave to blow Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails away, and Sonic attacks, but Chaos 4 goes back underwater, and Sonic lands on a lilly pad just in time. But Chaos uses a tornado to knock Sonic off the lilly pad, but there are more lilly pads, so Sonic uses them for a surprise attack on Chaos 4. Sonic and Tails think he's finished, but he's not. Chaos 4 uses another windy wave to knock Sonic out, but Sonic jumps and tries to attack Chaos 4, but he goes underwater, and so does Sonic. Chaos 4 keeps dunking Sonic, but Sonic feels the wind, and it gives him an idea. He then uses the wind to go super fast and defeat Chaos 4, and it works! Eggman takes Chaos inside his Egg Mobile, and they both go inside the Egg Carrier (from the previous episode). Sonic and Tails use the Tornado-1 to chase Eggman. As the Egg Carrier floats above Amy, Téa, Serenity and Station Square, the Hyper Tornado fires at the Egg Carrier, Eggman fires a Cannon at the Hyper Tornado, but the Hyper Tornado destroys it. The explosion of the Cannon causes a Flicky to fall out of the Egg Carrier. The Flicky lands on Amy, and Amy feels bad for it. After Sonic and Tails getting to the front of the Egg Carrier, Eggman then tells Orbot, Cubot, Decoe and Bocoe to fire the Egg Cannon at the Hyper Tornado, and it hits the Hyper Tornado's wing. The Hyper Tornado goes down, and Eggman laughs. Anyway, Tails and Sonic survive, and Tails has a dream about being attacked an E-12 Behemoth, but Sonic pilots the Tornado 1 and destroys the E-12 Behemoth. Then, more E-12 Behemoths come, but Tails pilots the Tornado 1 and he and Sonic destroy the E-12 Behemoths. Tails wakes up, and finds bandages around his head, and Chuck tells him that the Hyper Tornado has taken heavy damage, but they'll get Eggman the next time. After a flashback about the "good old days", Tails decides to do without Sonic and ventures into the jungle in search for a Red Chaos Emerald to plan the X-Tornado. Big soon finds a key to Ice Cap, grabs a Life Belt and heads into the icy area. He fished Froggy out, but Froggy, due to insanity, takes off. Here, Tails run into Big's friend, Froggy (with Chaos' tail), which swallows a Red Emerald. After giving chase through the Sand Hill, Tails catches up with Froggy, but is taken back in time and meets Tikal. When returned to the present, Big accidentally gives Tails a shock, causing the latter to lose grip of Froggy. Téa, Serenity, Amy and Cream went shopping, so Sonic has gone to check on them. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and the Flicky decide to cook a gourmet meal for Sonic after he and Tails crashed, and Cream asks the Flicky where it came from, and if it has a name. So, anyway, Amy decides to name the Flicky Lily, and the Flicky likes that name. Lily is then happy about her new name, but the happiness didn't last for long, as E-100 Alpha (A.K.A. ZERO) recognizes Lily, and before Sonic can do battle with it, Amy notices a sign that apparently says "Cute Couples get in free" and readily enters the park while Sonic follows trying to stop her. After making her way through Twinkle Park while avoiding ZERO, she makes it back to Station Square and finds Sonic gone. Before she can continue with her search, she is captured by ZERO. Sonic hears the scream, and tries to destroy Zero, but no luck, as Zero uses his jet packs to fly away, and Amy and Lily are captured. Will Sonic rescue Amy? Trivia *Chaos's origins differ in the fact that it is described as "liquid Chaos energy" by Serenity, while the "God of Destruction" by Eggman. *In Sonic Adventure, the original Tornado was replaced by another plane, the Tornado 2, instead of it being enhanced with different transformation abilities. It would suggest that the X Tornado is either more durable than the biplane model Tornadoes or was high in evasive speed to cause only damage to a repairable degree.. Category:Sonic X episodes